


villian

by redandyellxweyes



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, basically anti has a panic attack, dark comforts him, it's great, they're soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 09:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redandyellxweyes/pseuds/redandyellxweyes
Summary: He clamps his eyes shut, a strained whine dripping from his bloodstained lips.He can feel parts of himself buzzing and pulling, disappearing and reappearing in rapid glitches. This only adds to his distress, and more tears drip onto the carpet below him.





	villian

**Author's Note:**

> hey what's up, it's ya boy, neverpostedseptiplieranywherebefore
> 
> real talk though, these two idiots (anti mostly,) have been stuck in my head for like two weeks now so,,, i wrote some stuff!!
> 
> this is purely fiction, etc, etc, please don't hop on mark and jack's dick, leave them alone, 
> 
> annnnnyways, enjoy!

_Monster, monster, monster, monster._ It's like an endless chant, burrowing into his skull at such a rate that he starts mouthing the words. Hands pull at his forest green hair, teeth pulling at his bottom lip, tearing and biting. His tongue licks at the blood, and he can feel himself becoming sick at the taste. 

_Monster; I'm a monster. Sick, twisted. Undeserving of love. Mean. Selfish._

He clamps his eyes shut, a strained whine dripping from his bloodstained lips.

He can feel parts of himself buzzing and pulling, disappearing and reappearing in rapid glitches. This only adds to his distress, and more tears drip onto the carpet below him. His thoughts stop and start, fizz out and pick up again, whirling and rushing and engulfing him like a tide.

The pale skin wrapping his frame feels much too small, much too tight, suffocating him, restraining him like handcuffs. His fingers tear at it, pull at it, making shallow marks that bleed thin lines of red. 

There's no release. 

_Confined. Trapped. Loud. Bright._

He focuses on words, on images, on anything to keep him grounded. His hands are stained green from his freshly dyed hair, his lips stained red from chunks of flesh missing, and arms flushed pink and red from shallow tears.

When Dark finds him, he's almost passed out from lack of oxygen.

"Anti? _Anti!_ " He rushes to the demon's side.

His hands are warm, his breath smells of spearamint, and something like a strangled, oxygen-starved whine escapes Anti's throat. 

"D-Dark," He gasps, voice shrill and reedy from panic. The elder demon gently takes cold, clammy hands away from green hair, holding them. 

"Anti," His voice is a soothing baritone, level and calm and exactly what Anti needs. 

"Take deep breaths with me, okay? In," He takes a deep, steady breath. Anti mimicks the action to the best of his ability. "And out." They both let out their breath in one huge woosh. This continues for about five minutes, Anti's vision and hearing returning with each breath. 

When the glitch looks up from his bowed position, breathing shaky and cheeks flushed, Dark smiles warmly.

"Welcome back."

Anti swallows the urge to cry again, slumping forward and practically collapsing into his boyfriend. Warm, sturdy arms wrap around him, picking his thin form up with ease.  
"Thank y'." He mumbles into Dark's shoulder, nuzzling into the soft fabric of his nightshirt. He smells of soap and earth and smoke. Anti sighs, relaxing his cramped muscles and lowering his guard. He was safe.

He didn't feel safe often- nobody saw the demon without his acidic, prickly exterior. Only after such an attack does he lower his guard, which was happening more than he'd like to admit. 

-

"Are you okay?" It's barely a murmur, ghosting across the top of Anti's head. He sighs, closing his eyes.

"I am now," His pointed ears droop, twitching every now and then. "I was just. . . Thinkin' too much. Y' know how I am." His fingers begin drawing shapes on Dark's back, and the elder demon smiles ever so slightly.

"I do know how you are. Is there anything you wanted to talk about?" Anti can feel the rumble of Dark's voice against him, the beating of his heart and the movement of his jaw. It's soothing, like the sound of rain or the feeling of a well-loved stuffed animal.

"Mm, nah. I jus' wanna sleep." His voice is becoming slurred, quiet. Dark hums, carding his hand through green hair. 

"Sleep, then- I'll be here when you awake."

"I'll kill you if y' aren't."


End file.
